Sweet As Sugar
by Fanlady
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dengan pair utama TaufanxYaya /Barter fic with IntonPutri Ice Diamond /Fluff!TauYa
1. Promise

" **Sweet As Sugar"**

 **Chapter 1 : Promise**

 **By : Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : Kumpulan drabble, tiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan, TaufanxYaya, fluff, OOC, typo(s), etc**

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang cita-cita."

Sang guru wanita berkata pada anak-anak didiknya yang tengah duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

"Cita-cita itu apa, bu guru?" Seorang gadis kecil berkerudung merah muda yang duduk di deretan depan bertanya.

"Cita-cita itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin kalian lakukan di masa depan nanti, kalau kalian sudah besar," sang guru menjawab seraya tersenyum. Para muridnya yangterdiri dari anak-anak berumur 5 tahun itu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oke. Jadi, apa cita-cita kalian? Dimulai dari Yaya dulu."

"Yaya kalau sudah besar mau jadi guru!" Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu menjawab penuh semangat.

"Bagus sekali, Yaya. Kalau Ying?"

Gadis berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah Yaya tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. Suara pelan sekali saat ia menjawab, "Yi-Ying ingin jadi dokter, bu guru..."

"Hoo... Dokter ya. Bagus, bagus. Yang lain?" Seorang anak laki-laki berkacamta mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Fang? Apa cita-citamu?"

"Fang ingin jadi orang paling populer di seluruh dunia! Biar semua anak perempuan nanti akan tergila-gila dan mengejar-ngejar Fang!" Anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan mata berbinar.

Sang guru meringis. "Err... oke, baiklah."

Anak laki-laki lain di deretan belakang yang mengenakan topi biru yang dipasang miring melompat-lompat di tempat duduknya. "Taufan, bu, Taufan!" serunya.

"Ya, Taufan. Kamu mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?"

Anak itu menjawab dengan suara riang. "Taufan mau membangun rumah tangga dengan Yaya!"

"Eh... memang Taufan tau membangun rumah tangga itu apa?"

"Tau! Bikin rumah besar yang ada tangganya, kan?"

"Err..."

"Pokoknya nanti kalau sudah besar, Taufan mau menikah dengan Yaya dan punya rumah yang beeesaaar sekali," Taufan berkata dengan antusias. "Kamu mau kan, Yaya?" tanyanya pada si gadis berkerudung merah jambu.

Yaya memasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm... nggak ah. Yaya nggak mau sama Taufan."

 **JDER!**

Taufan terlihat shock mendapat penolakan dari pujaan hatinya. "Eeeehh? Kenapaa?"

"Habis Taufan nakal sih, suka gangguin orang lain. Yaya nggak suka. Yaya maunya sama Gempa aja. Gempa kan baik."

Anak laki-laki yang mengenakan topi terbalik merona merah mendengar perkataan Yaya.

Taufan tentu saja tidak terima Yaya lebih memilih saudara kembarnya. "Gempa tega! Masa kamu nikung saudara kembar sendiri!"

Sang guru berdiri ternganga di depan kelas, memandangi anak didiknya yang kini tengah bertengkar memperebutkan seorang gadis. Bukannya tadi ia sedang membahas cita-cita? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Eeh... kan Yaya sendiri yang bilang mau sama aku," kata Gempa membela diri.

"Yaya nggak mau sama aku?" Anak laki-laki lain berwajah sama persis dengan Taufan dan Gempa, namun mengenakan topi secara benar menghadap ke depan, akhirnya ikut nimbrung.

"Nggak, ah. Hali jutek."

 **JLEB!**

Halilintar langsung pundung di belakang kelas.

"O-oke anak-anak... tenang dulu, ya. Jangan bertengkar ..."

Namun Taufan tak mempedulikan ucapan gurunya. Ia melangkah menghampiri meja Yaya. "Yaya. Taufan janji nggak akan nakal lagi. Taufan bakal jadi anak baik. Lebih baik dari Gempa dan semua anak yang lain. Jadi Yaya mau kan kalau besar nanti menikah dnegan Taufan?"

Yaya lagi-lagi mencoba berpikir. "Tapi Taufan harus janji jadi anak baik ya..."

"Oke. Taufan janji!"

Keduanya kemudian saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka dan saling tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu sang guru hanya bisa memasang wajah _facepalm_ di depan kelas, meratapi nasib anak-anak didiknya yang sudah tercemar sinetron dan drama di TV.

.

.

.

End

A/N :

Walau ada tulisan 'end', tapi fanfic ini belum tamat kok. Karena ini kumpulan drabble, jadi aku buat cerita yang berbeda di setiap chapter. Dan antara satu chapter dan chapter lain nggak saling berhubungan, jadi jangan sampe bingung sendiri kalau chapter berikutnya ceritanya udah beda.

Aku bakal update setiap ada ide baru. Kalau ada yang mau request, atau mau ngasih prompt, aku bakal terima dengan senang hati~ Tapi pairnya tetap TauYa lho ya, dan harus fluff alias yang manis-manis. Aku mau mencoba berpaling dari angst soalnya /plak

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Mind to review?

p.s. yang nungguin update-an fanfic lain, maaf kayaknya aku nggak bakal update dulu. Aku lagi nggak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang, jadi aku cuma bisa bikin drabble kayak gini. Semoga kalian bisa mengerti :'')


	2. Stick Together

" **Sweet As Sugar"**

 **Chapter 2 : Stick Together**

 **By : Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : Kumpulan drabble, tiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan, TaufanxYaya, fluff, OOC, typo(s), etc**

.

.

.

"Argh, kakiku pegal sekali. Tanggung jawab, Taufan!" Yaya mendelik kesal pada pemuda yang berjalan santai di sebelahnya. Taufan menoleh dan memandangnya heran.

"Kok aku, sih? Emang aku salah apa?"

"Gara-gara kamu kan kita sampai ketinggalan bus dan haru spulang jalan kaki!" omel Yaya.

"Yeee... salah sendiri. Aku kan udah bilang lebih baik kita nunggu bus selanjutnya aja. Tapi kamu malah bersikeras mau langsung pulang," kata Taufan kalem.

"Kalau kita menunggu bus berikutnya, bisa-bisa kita pulangnya habis magrib nanti. Aku bakal dimarahi sama ayah ibu, tau!"

"Iya deh, iya, aku yang salah," Taufan akhirnya mengalah. Tak ada gunanya juga berdebat dengan teman masa kecilnya ini, yang ada mereka malah adu mulut sepanjang jalan nanti. "Kalau gitu sini ..."

Taufan berdiri di depan Yaya dan menawarkan punggungnya. Yaya menatapnya heran. "Apa?"

"Kau bilang capek, kan? Sini aku gendong biar nggak capek lagi," tawar Taufan sambil nyengir.

"Huh, nggak perlu. Paling kamu cuma mau ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," Yaya mendengus sebal. Wajahnya sedikit merona, namun ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga ekspresinya tetap normal.

"Kau itu ya, kenapa sih selalu saja meragukan kebaikanku? Aku ini tulus, Yaya, tulus. Hatiku lebih suci daripada bayi baru lahir," kata Taufan dengan kepala menggeleng sedih.

Yaya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku mendengarkan ocehan menyebalkanmu itu," ucapnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, meninggalkan Taufan sedikit di belakang.

"Hei, hei, tunggu aku, Yaya!"

Taufan berlari kecil untuk menyejajari kembali langkahnya dengan Yaya. Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya saat melihat wajah Yaya yang cemberut dengan bibir manyun karena kesal.

"Jangan cemberut gitu, dong. Nanti aku cium, nih," goda Taufan. Yaya memukulinya dengan tas selempang merah muda miliknya. "Aw, aw, aw! Sakit, Ya!"

"Rasain!" ketus Yaya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus menggerutu sebal. Kenapa sih Taufan tak pernah serius? Pemuda itu selalu saja bercanda dan menggodanya. Dan yang membuat Yaya kesal, kenapa wajahnya harus memerah setiap kali Taufan melakukan itu? Padahal ia sudah terbiasa dengan gombalan atau godaan konyol dari Taufan, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya setiap kali itu terjadi.

"Yaya, awas!"

Karena terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Yaya tak sadar ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dan hampir menyerempetnya. Beruntung sekali sepasang lengan dengan sigap menariknya menjauh hingga ia tak harus tertabrak.

"Ya ampun, Ya. Kalau jalan jangan melamun dong. Kalau kamu kenapa-napa nanti siapa yang sedih? Aku juga, kan?" Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi Yaya tak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang hampir terserempet mobil, karena kini nyaris tak ada jarak antara dirinya dan Taufan.

' _Terlalu dekat!'_ batin Yaya panik. Tangan Taufan yang masih memeganginya menahan Yaya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak menjauh. Yaya yakin wajahnya sudah merah sekali sekarang, apalagi jantungnya kini kembali menggila di dalam dadanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan, Yaya?" tanya Taufan khawatir. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Yaya lebih jelas. Yaya menahan napas melihat wajah Taufan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Yaya gugup. Ia memandang ke mana saja asal bukan wajah Taufan. Hembusan napas hangat pemuda itu di wajahnya membuat bulu Yaya meremang. "Ta-Taufan! Jangan makin dekat dong, jauh-jauh sana!" Yaya memukul dada Taufan dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduuh... Kenapa aku dipukul lagi, sih? Aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidupmu lho. Harusnya kan kau memberiku hadiah atau apa gitu, bukannya malah pukulan," Taufan menggerutu.

"Heh, beli aja hadiah sendiri sana!" Yaya berseru jengkel. "Dasar, nolong orang itu harus ikhlas, nggak boleh pamrih."

"Iya, iya, dasar nona cerewet," Taufan mencubit pipi Yaya gemas.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya mencubit pipiku!"

"Kalau gitu aku cium aja, gimana?"

Yaya langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, dan Taufan segera berlari terbirit-birit untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Tanpa disadari Yaya, Taufan mengelus dadanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang sembari berlari. "Tadi nyaris sekali ... Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Yaya," gumamnya pelan.

"Sabar, Taufan. Tunggu lima tahun lagi sampai kau selesai mengucapkan ijab kabul dan resmi mempersunting Yaya sebagai istrimu ..." Taufan kembali melanjutkan gumamannya. Sampai kemudian sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dan membuat langkahnya sedikit oleng. Ternyata Yaya melemparinya dengan sepatu.

"ADAW! SAKIT, YAYA!"

Yah, biarkanlah mereka tetap seperti ini selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Yang penting, asal bersama Yaya, Taufan pasti akan bahagia seperti apa pun keadaannya.

.

.

.

End

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Ditunggu reviewnya~~ XD


	3. The Wind Blows

" **Sweet As Sugar"**

 **Chapter 3 : The Wind Blows**

 **By : Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : Kumpulan drabble, tiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan, TaufanxYaya, fluff, OOC, typo(s), etc**

.

.

.

Hamparan sawah hijau terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Angin lembut berhembus menyejukkan walau matahari tengah bersinar terik. Derak bebatuan terdengar di jalan setapak di antara pematang sawah. Sebuah sepeda merah muda dengan keranjang besar di bagian depan melaju santai di jalanan berdebu, dengan seorang pemuda berjaket dan bertopi biru tengah mengayuh di bagian depan dan seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda duduk tenang di belakang.

"Pegangan yang erat, Ya! Aku mau ngebut nih," kata Taufan di sela hembusan angin.

"Heh, kau mana berani ngebut. Nanti malah jatuh ke parit lagi kayak kemarin," Yaya tertawa mengejek.

"Oh, jadi kau nantangin aku? Oke kalau gitu." Taufan mengeratkan pegangan di setang sepeda dan mempercepat kayuhannya.

"Taufan! Nanti beneran jatuh lagi!" Yaya berseru mengatasi suara deru angin sambil berpegangan erat pada tempat duduknya.

"Ahaha... Tenang aja, nggak bakalan jatuh kok~" kata Taufan santai. Ia semakin mempercepat laju sepeda merah muda itu. Taufan tertawa lepas saat angin sejuk membelai wajahnya, nyaris menerbangkan topi di kepalanya.

Yaya merasa sedikit was-was karena mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana mereka berdua terjatuh dari sepeda yang dikayuh Taufan secara gila-gilaan. Kini sepeda biru milik Taufan itu tergeletak menyedihkan di rumahnya, dan sepeda kesayangan Yaya yang kini mungkin akan jadi korban berikutnya.

Walau begitu, Yaya mau tak mau akhirnya ikut tertawa. Kerudung yang dipakainya berkibar tertiup angin dan berkelepak di depan wajahnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan juga bebas.

"Wooohoooo! Bawa sepeda emang bagusnya ngebut kayak gini!" seru Taufan riang.

"Yah, asal jangan sampai jatuh aja. Awas kalau kau merusakkan sepedaku seperti yang kau lakukan pada sepedamu kemarin!" ancam Yaya. Ia masih berusaha berpegangan seerat mungkin, walau agak sedikit sulit karena posisi duduknya yang menyamping.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ini udah pro kok. Jadi nggak bakalan jatuh," balas Taufan sambil tertawa.

"Bohong banget. Kemarin juga baru jatuh."

Taufan terkekeh. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah berdiri dan memacu sepeda lebih cepat. "Pegangan yang erat, Yaya! Aku nggak tanggung kalau kau diterbangkan angin nanti, lho~"

Yaya memejamkan mata saat kecepatan semakin bertambah. Ia kini berpegangan pada jaket Taufan sekuat mungkin. Kalau-kalau ia jatuh nanti, setidaknya Yaya bisa menyeret Taufan bersamanya.

Sampai akhirnya saat yang ditakutkan Yaya punm terjadi. Taufan kehilangan keseimbangan dan sepeda itu pun oleng. Ia dan Yaya sama-sama berteriak panik sebelum akhirnya keduanya jatuh terguling. Sepeda kesayangan Yaya jatuh terjerembab ke hamparan sawah berlumpur, bersama dengan kedua penumpangnya.

Yaya bersyukur ia tidak jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu seperti Taufan. Pemuda itu kini tergeletak menelungkup dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah dan bisa dipastikan berlumuran lumpur. Hal itu membuat Yaya hampir meledak tertawa. Namun kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sepeda yang tergeletak —hampir terbenam— di dalam lumpur. Yaya memandang tak berdaya sepeda kesayangannya yang bisa dipastikan kini bernasib sama dengan sepeda Taufan yang dirusakkannya kemarin.

"Aduh-duh..." Taufan mengerang seraya berusaha bangkit dari kubangan lumpur.

Yaya menatap sahabat kecilnya itu dengan geram. "TAUFAANN!"

.

.

.

End


	4. How We Met

" **Sweet As Sugar"**

 **Chapter 4 : How We Met**

 **By : Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : Kumpulan drabble, tiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan, TaufanxYaya, fluff, OOC, typo(s), etc**

.

.

.

"Anda sudah mau pesan sekarang, nona?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja yang terletak di salah satu sudut restoran, tempat seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda tengah duduk seorang diri.

"A-ah... Maaf, bisakah tolong tunggu sebentar lagi? Temanku belum juga datang ..." ujar Yaya gugup. Ia benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah ketiga kalinya pelayan datang menghampiri mejanya, tapi Yaya belum juga memesan makanan. Bukannya ia sengaja mengulur waktu, tapi Yaya benar-benar tengah menunggu seseorang. Sang pemuda yang mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mewah ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan panggil saya kalau nona sudah siap memesan," pelayan itu tersenyum ramah, walau Yaya bisa melihat sedikit raut iba di wajahnya. Benar, Yaya pasti kelihatan menyedihkan sekali sekarang.

Diam-diam Yaya mencoba melirik ke sekelilingnya. Benar saja, beberapa pengunjung di dekatnya tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sang pelayan tadi. Mereka pasti mengira Yaya telah dicampakkan oleh seorang pemuda brengsek. Tapi sepertinya mereka benar, Yaya memang baru saja dicampakkan.

Yaya bukan gadis cengeng, ia tidak akan menangis hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Namun saat ini ia benar-benar malu. Orang yang mengajaknya bertemu di sini malah tidka muncul. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Masa ia pulang begitu saja. Apa kata orang-orang nanti.

Mungkin lebih baik aku berpura-pura ke toilet lalu kabur lewat pintu belakang atau apa, gumam Yaya dalam hati. Ia sedang putus asa, dan benar-benar berniat melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya. Sampai seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menarik kursi di depan Yaya dan langsung duduk tanpa permisi di sana.

"Maaf aku terlambat, sayang. Di jalan tadi macet sekali," kata pemuda itu santai. Yaya tercengang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda ini. Apanya yang 'sayang'?

Pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit ke arah Yaya, membuatnya bisa melihat kedua safir indah yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Berpura-puralah kita saling mengenal, oke?" bisik pemuda itu.

Yaya masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bengong menatap pemuda yang terus tersenyum padanya itu. Pemuda itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Kau mau pesan apa, sayang?" Pemuda itu bertanya. Yaya tersadar dari kebekuannya dan memandang buku menu yang disodorkan pelayan. Ia langsung memesan salah satu menu tanpa berpikir panjang. Pelayan itu kemudian berlalu sambil melempar senyum pada Yaya. Sepertinya ia tidak lagi mengira Yaya adalah gadis menyedihkan yang baru saja dicampakkan.

"Kau pasti kaget, ya?" Pemuda itu kembali membuka suara. Ia berbicara pelan sekali agar orang-orang di sekeliling mereka tak bisa mendengar. "Maaf, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tadi dari sudut sana." Ia menunjuk ke seberang, tempat sepasang kekasih tengah menikmati makan malam mereka. "Lihat pasangan itu? Mereka temanku. Mereka baru saja jadian, dan aku dipaksa ikut acara makan malam mereka karena keduanya masih sama-sama canggung. Tapi aku malah jadi obat nyamuk di sana, menyebalkan sekali."

Yaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, masih sedikit bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau menghampiriku dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya.

"Ah... Sudah kubilang aku memperhatikanmu, kan? Kupikir kau mungkin menunggu seseorang yang janjian denganmu di sini, tapi orang itu tidak kunjung menampakkan diri dan malah membiarkanmu menunggu sendiriran. Jadi aku kaluar lewat pintu belakang dan masuk lagi untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang yang sedang kau tunggu. Kau tau, orang-orang membicarakanmu sejak tadi. Mereka bilang kau baru saja dicampakkan."

Yaya tertawa hambar. "Sepertinya memang begitu. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya sebenarnya. Dia teman sekampusku. Lalu kemarin tiba-tiba saja ia mengajakku makan malam di sini. Karenatidak enak menolak, jadi terpaksa kuiyakan saja. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi," desahnya.

"Menurutku orang itu bajingan," pemuda itu berkata terang-terangan.

"Memang," ujar Yaya menyetujui. "Harusnya kutolak saja kemarin. Lagipula dia memang terlihat suka bermain-main dengan perempuan," ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit geram.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu menghajar orang itu."

"Tidak usah. Aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya babak belur besok. Lihat saja nanti."

Pemuda itu tertawa. Yaya seolah tersadar saat mendengar tawa itu. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia baru saja berbincang dengan seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya seolah mereka sudah berteman lama. Padahal Yaya bahkan belum tahu nama sang pangeran yang telah menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu itu.

"Umm... Terima kasih karena sudah mau menolongku," ujar Yaya akhirnya.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula aku memang tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis cantik makan malam sendirian," ujar pemuda itu seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Pipi Yaya sedikit merona. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu mudah terjerat pesona pemuda ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Yaya sambil melirik pasangan di sudut seberang.

"Jangan khawatir. Menurutku mereka justru senang karena sang pengganggu sudah pergi," balas pemuda itu. Yaya terkekeh pelan.

Pelayan akhirnya datang kembali membawakan pesanan mereka. Keduanya menikmati makan malam sambil sesekali berbincang kecil dan berbasa-basi. Setelah itu Yaya meninggalkan restoran bersama sang pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ata sbantuanmu. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja kau tidak muncul," ujar Yaya tulus.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku bersyukur karena sudah memilih untuk membantumu," balas sang pemuda dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Taufan."

"Aku Yaya."

"Yaya, ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Yaya tak mengerti bagaimana pemuda itu bisa terus mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. Dan ia juga tak bisa menampik bahwa pemuda itu ... cukup tampan. Dengan sepasang safir indah yang terus memandangnya lekat. Akan susah untuk menolak pesonanya.

Tapi pertemuan mereka hanya sampai di sini. Setelah ini mereka akan berpisah dan mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi. Iya, kan?

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita makan malam bersama lagi?" Taufan tiba-tiba bertanya.

Yaya sedikit terkejut, sama sekali tak menyangka Taufan akan menawarkan bertemu lagi. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik dibiarkan mengalir saja, kan? Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tentu," Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok malam?" Taufan bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Yaya tertawa. "Bukankah agak sedikit terlalu cepat?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung mengajakmu pergi _sekarang_. Tapi aku akan bersabar dan menunggu sampai besok malam," Taufan memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

Lagi-lagi Yaya dibuatnya tertawa. "Baiklah jikakalau itu maumu. Besok malam kalau begitu," ujarnya.

"Tempat yang sama?" Taufan menunjuk papan nama restoran di belakang mereka.

Yaya mengangguk. "Kalau perlu di meja yang sama." Keduanya tertawa.

Ya, cerita mereka ... baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

End


	5. With You

" **Sweet As Sugar"**

 **Chapter 5 : With You**

 **By : Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : Kumpulan drabble, tiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan, TaufanxYaya, fluff, OOC, typo(s), etc**

.

.

.

Yaya duduk di ruangannya yang bernuansa putih sambil membalutkan perban dengan hati-hati dan menghela napas panjang.

"Taufan ... Sudah berapa kali kubilang sih, berhenti ikut balapan! Sudah berapa kali kau masuk rumah sakit karena balapan konyol itu, hah?" omelnya kesal.

Sang kekasih yang menjadi objek omelan hanya terkekeh tanpa merasa bersalah. "Jangan begitu dong, Yaya sayang ... Kau kan tau, menjadi pembalap profesional itu cita-citaku sejak dulu. Harusnya kau mendukungku dong~" kata Taufan.

"Gimana aku mau mendukung kalau kau selalu saja mengganggu waktu kerjaku dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti ini?" bentak Yaya.

"Ya ampun, Yaya, kau kan seorang dokter! Dan aku ini pasien. Masa kau bilang aku menganggu pekerjaanmu? Kan kau memang bertugas menyembuhkan orang," ujar Taufan, menggelengkan kepala seolah tidak percaya pada kebodohan kekasihnya.

Yaya menjitak kepala Taufan. "Ya tapi tugasku bukan Cuma merawatmu seorang, Taufan! Aku punya banyak pasien lain, tau!"

Taufan mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan. "Yee, jahat amat sih jadi dokter. Masa kau pilih-pilih pasien? Nanti kulaporkan pada atasanmu, nih."

"Lapor aja, sana! Kujamin kau tidak akan hidup lama dan akan segera berakhir di kamar mayat nanti."

"Ngeri amat, Ya. Kau tega membunuh kekasihmu tercinta ini? Nanti kalau aku mati kau bakal nyesal lho~"

Yaya memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. Taufan selalu saja tahu cara membuatnya sakit kepala. Dengan ocehannya yang tidak jelas, dan juga hobi balapan yang selalu dilakukannya, yang juga selalu membuatnya berakhir di rumah sakit seperti ini dengan tubuh penuh memar dan luka.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Yaya akhirnya. Ia selesai membalutkan perban di lengan kanan Taufan yang terkilir dan mulai membereskan kembali semua perlengkapannya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku selalu berkahir penuh luka seperti ini setiap kali ikut balapan?" tanya Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Yah, karena kau memang tidak jago balapan tapi tetap sok mau ikut kan?" balas Yaya tak acuh.

"Enak saja. Aku ini sebenarnya pembalap profesional, lho," kata Taufan sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Pembalap profesional apa kalau kerjaannya jatuh melulu?"

"Aku sengaja jatuh, supaya aku punya alasan untuk datang menemuimu."

Yaya sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Taufan. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu yang kini tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tau kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau hampir tak punya waktu untuk menerima ajakan kencanku. Jadi, yah ... kupikir satu-satunya cara supaya aku tetap bisa bertemu denganmu adalah dengan membuat diriku sendiri terluka agar kau bisa merawatku," Taufan menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Astaga, Taufan ... Kau ini bodoh, ya? Alasan macam apa itu? Kau sengaja membuat dirimu terluka supaya bisa bertemu denganku? Kau pikir tubuhmu sekuat apa sampai bisa tahan banting terus-terusan seperti itu? Kau mau mati?" Yaya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Yah, kalau dengan mati aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit waktu untuk bisa bersamamu, aku rela kok~ Aw! Bercanda, Ya!" Taufan mengelus punggungnya yang baru saja dipukul Yaya.

"Jangan bicara bodoh seperti itu! Aku tidak akan memafakanmu kalau kau sampai terluka parah dan mati cuma karena alasan konyol," kata Yaya marah.

"Bagiku bertemu denganmu itu bukan alasan konyol," Taufan tersenyum samar. "Aku serius, Yaya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal bisa selalu melihat wajahmu. Terserah kau mau menganggapnya seperti apa."

Yaya mendesah pelan. Ia melangkah menghampiri Taufan dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. "Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Aku khawatir padamu, Taufan ..." Yaya merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tau," balas Taufan. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, pacarku seorang dokter, kan? Dia pasti bisa merawatku separah apa pun aku terluka," ia terkekeh kecil.

Yaya memukul bahunya pelan. "Awas saja kalau kau datang menemuiku dengan tubuh penuh luka lagi!" ancamnya.

"Iya, iya," Taufan berkata pasrah. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita kencan, ya? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua lho ..."

"Umm, tapi pekerjaanku ..."

"Kalau begitu siap-siap saja, berikutnya aku akan datang menemuimu dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dan ..."

"Taufan!"

"Ahaha ... Bercanda kok~ Makanya, sesekali terima ajakan kencanku dong. Aku bosan sendirian terus tau," kata Taufan cemberut.

"Oke, oke. Kita akan kencan hari minggu nanti, gimana?" Yaya akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah Yayaku sayang~ Kita pergi jalan-jalan sepuasnya ya?"

Yaya tersenyum melihat ekspresi gembira Taufan. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil, mudah sekali gembira hanya karena hal kecil. "Ya, tentu saja, Taufan sayang~"

.

.

.

End

A/N :

Sebenarnya nggak mau publish ini , tapi karena udah terlanjur ditulis ya udah deh.

Ini mungkin bakal jadi chapter terakhir untuk kumpulan drabble ini. Aku mau hiatus nulis fanfic. Ada, yah... sedikit masalah yang bikin aku ragu buat lanjut nulis fanfic lagi. Jadi, yang nungguin kelanjutan update fanficku yang lain juga maaf, aku nggak bakal update dulu untuk sementara. Berapa lama aku bakal hiatus aku juga nggak tau, tapi doain aja nggak lama :")

Makasih buat dukungan kalian selama ini. Aku berhutang banyak lho sama semua yang udah baca ffku dan juga selalu ngasih semangat lewat review. Yang jelas aku sayang kalian semua~ :"))

Sampai bertemu lagi di kemudian hari~

Salam,

Fanlady


	6. Fated

" **Sweet As Sugar"**

 **Chapter 6 : Fated**

 **By : Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta

Warning(s) : Kumpulan drabble, tiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan, TaufanxYaya, fluff, OOC

.

.

.

 **Soulmate!AU**

"Sepertinya memang sudah tak sempat..." Taufan menghela napas setelah melirik jam tangan birunya untuk kesejuta kalinya hari ini. Angka di jam itu menunjukkan Taufan hanya punya waktu 10 menit lagi untuk menemukan soulmatenya. Jika tidak, ia akan mati. Dunia yang kejam memang.

"Padahal aku sudah mencari ke mana-mana selama seminggu, tapi kenapa tidak ketemu juga? Apa jangan-jangan soulmateku tinggal di planet lain? Kalau gitu mana bisa ketemu dong."

Taufan bergumam sendiri sambil terus berjalan, membuat beberapa pasang mata memandangnya heran. Sekali lagi ia menatap jam di tangannya. Tinggal 7 menit.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku buat surat wasiat saja. Sekalian minta maaf pada Gempa karena aku mencuri cheesecakenya semalam," desah Taufan putus asa.

Baru saja Taufan hendak mencari tempat duduk untuk segera menulis surat wasiatnya, ia mendengar suara lonceng kereta tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Taufan mendongak dan melihat ia telah berjalan hingga ke dekat rel kereta api. Palangnya baru saja diturunkan, tanda kereta api akan segera melintas tak lama lagi.

Namun yang membuat Taufan membelalak adalah seorang gadis berkerudung yang berdiri sendirian di tengah rel. Mau apa dia? Bunuh diri?

Secepat kilat ia berlari ke arah gadis itu. "Hei, jangan bunuh diri, dosa!" Taufan berseru nyaring.

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia terlihat lega saat melihat Taufan. "Oh, syukurlah akhirnya ada orang. Bisa bantu aku? Rokku tersangkut."

Mulut Taufan membentuk huruf 'o'. Ia baru menyadari rok merah muda yang dipakai gadis itu tersangkut di besi pinggiran rel. Bergegas ia berlari untuk menolong.

"Kok bisa nyangkut sih?" tanya Taufan heran.

Gadis itu menggeleng pasrah. "Entahlah. Saat aku sedang lewat tiba-tiba saja tersangkut. Mungkin aku memang sedang sial."

"Yah, kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga sedang sangat sial hari ini," balas Taufan. Ia membantu menarik rok itu agar terlepas dari jepitan besi, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. "Kalau dirobek aja gimana?" saran Taufan.

"Jangan! Aku baru membeli rok ini kemarin, sayang kalau dirobek."

Taufan memutar bola matanya. Sempat-sempatnya memikirkan rok padahal nyawanya sedang di ujung tanduk.

Suara peluit kereta api membuat jantung Taufan mencelos. Ia menoleh dan melihat kereta yang melaju cepat ke arah mereka. Gadis itu ikut membelalak panik.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus menarik roknya sampai sobek," kata Taufan serius.

"Ap- Tu-tunggu du..."

Namun Taufan sudah memegangi bagian rok yang tersangkut dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Rok itu akhirnya robek dan kekuatan tarikannya membuat Taufan jatuh terjengkang ke belakang, sementara gadis itu juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menindih Taufan.

Kereta api melesat cepat hanya beberapa detik setelahnya. Taufan bersyukur mereka terjatuh ke luar rel, kalau tidak, mereka pasti sudah tergilas habis.

"Fuh, nyaris saja," ucap Taufan lega.

"Kau merusak rok baruku!" Gadis itu menyingkir dari atas Taufan dan menudingnya dengan mata mendelik jengkel.

Taufan mengangkat alis. "Sama-sama, nona cantik. Aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidupmu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku, tapi kau malah memikirkan rokmu yang robek," ujarnya sedikit sinis.

Gadis itu meringis. "Maaf..." gumamnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

"Bukan masalah. Sudah tugasku menolong orang yang kesusahan, terutama gadis cantik sepertimu," Taufan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang dibalas gadis itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Tapi kemudian Taufan teringat sesuatu. "Ah, jamku!" Ia memandang jamnya dan tercengang melihat hitungannya sudah berhenti di 13 detik terakhir.

"Lho, kenapa jamku berhenti?"

Taufan mendongak dan melihat gadis itu juga tengah memandang jam merah muda di pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Jamku... Lihat." Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu memperlihatkan jamnya yang menunjukkan angka 13 di dua digit terakhir. Taufan membelalak tak percaya. "Padahal tadi jamnya terus menghitung mundur, makanya aku panik sekali saat rokku tersangkut rel. Kupikir aku benar-benar akan mati."

Celotehan gadis itu terhenti saat Taufan ikut menunjukkan jam biru miliknya dan mendekatkannya ke jam merah muda gadis itu. Keduanya sama-sama membelalak takjub melihat angka yang tertera di sana persis sama.

"Wah, syukurlah. Sepertinya aku tidak akan jadi mati hari ini," ujar Taufan nyengir.

Gadis itu ikut tertawa. "Aku juga bersyukur …"

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Taufan. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Yaya."

"Oh, Yaya … baiklah. Mulai hari ini, kau akan jadi milikku selamanya, Yaya," kata Taufan sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Yah, walau sebenarnya kau bukan tipeku, tapi kelihatannya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Yaya mendesah pasrah, sementara Taufan sedikit merengut sebal. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Taufan …"

.

.

.

End

A/N :

Karena aku udah balik dari hiatus (yang cuma sebentar banget /plak) jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan drabble ini lagi.

Lagian aku juga butuh tempat pelampiasan(?) untuk ide-ide fanfic TauYa yang bejibun banget di kepala. Tapi kalau ada yang mau request juga aku bakal menerima dengan senang hati!

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!


End file.
